1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a display apparatus, and method and apparatus for driving the same, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having enhanced response speed of liquid crystal, and a method and apparatus for driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus includes a color filter substrate having a common electrode, an array substrate having a pixel electrode and liquid crystal disposed between the color filter substrate and the array substrate. When an electric field is applied between the common electrode and the pixel electrode, the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules disposed between the common electrode and the pixel electrode is changed. When the arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules is changed, the transmittance of light therethrough is changed in accordance with the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules. As a result, an image is displayed.
A liquid crystal display apparatus is a flat panel type display apparatus that includes, for example, a thin film transistor as a switching device, and is used in application such as a monitor for a personal computer, a television receiver set, etc. Thus, such a liquid crystal display device requires the capability of displaying moving picture. However, the liquid crystal of a conventional liquid crystal display apparatus typically has slow response speed, so that the image display quality of the moving picture is somewhat deteriorated. In order to enhance the response speed of the liquid crystal, certain liquid crystal display devices may include an optically compensated (OCP) mode or a ferroelectric liquid crystal (“FLC”).
On the other hand, in order to use the optically compensated (“OCP”) mode and the ferroelectric liquid crystal, the design of a panel of such a liquid crystal display apparatus is significantly changed from those of traditional devices.